1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wheeled carrier systems. In particular, this invention is directed to an orthopedic chair which is used for children who must remain in the carrier for prolonged periods of time. Additionally, this invention relates to wheeled carriers that may be used by the user in a sitting or standing position. Further, this invention relates to wheeled carriers that may be used both as a stroller as well as a bed-like system. Further, this invention pertains to wheeled carriers which include a containment mechanism releasably coupled to both a back frame and a base frame for preventing the user from falling external to the wheeled carrier. More in particular, this invention pertains to a wheeled carrier wherein the containment mechanism is vertically adjustable with respect to the base and back frames and is insertable and removable from the overall wheeled carrier system. More in particular, this invention relates to a wheeled carrier which includes a tray member coupled to the containment mechanism to provide both a platform upon which the user may work. Further, this invention pertains to a wheeled carrier which allows the tray member to be lockingly engaged with the containment mechanism in a predetermined positional relation, and to be releasable therefrom when the tray member is not in use.
2. Prior Art
Wheeled carrier systems used as strollers are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,250; 3,930,622; 3,887,228; 2,362,186; 4,032,173; D183,651; 3,443,823; 865,541; 4,157,839; 1,917,557; 4,101,143; 1,765,786; and, 2,362,721.
In some prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,250, there is a wide type seat and back rest construction. However, such does not direct itself to the adjustability of the constrainment mechanism, as is provided in the subject invention concept.
Additionally, other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,662, direct themselves to a wheeled carrier which includes portions of a frame which has fabric material, much in the manner of lawn chairs. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the foldability or adjustability of the containment mechanism, as is provided in the subject invention concept.
Other types of carriers do provide for tray mechanisms mounted on such prior art carriers, however, such do not provide for the locking engagement type mechanism, as is provided in the subject invention concept.